


Everyone Finds Out About Scythia's Secret Rap Career

by AnnaOkegom



Series: Scythia Sings [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Jokes, Crack, I'm so sorry, Multi, Rap, i wasn't joking when i said i'd do this, shitpost, you know i wouldn't hesitate--, you know i'm crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOkegom/pseuds/AnnaOkegom
Summary: Scythia creates the newest eternally-trending rap.
Relationships: (basically fuyuki's whole harem), Amber/Kyanite, Minori/Fuyuki, Petalite/Copal, Pitou/Fuyuki, Rubellite/Moonstone, Scythia/Fuyuki
Series: Scythia Sings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576972





	Everyone Finds Out About Scythia's Secret Rap Career

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what i'm doing  
> just  
> LET IT BURN

It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and on days like these, Scythias like you...

Wait a minute, wrong story. Sorry about that.

Anyway, it was a completely normal day. Scythia was thinking about how much she liked singing, but then she realized how she was always singing other, already-existing songs; so she had a revolutionary idea: to create and sing her own song! So she stole Fuyuki's cell phone and started recording an audio.

Little did everyone know what was about to happen after that... the world wasn't ready for that.

* * *

"Round and round, let the city turn, party in the hills, we can party in the burbs!" Pitou sang happily like they had been doing for the past 2 days, making Fuyuki and Minori want to die. "Roof on fire, let it burn, champagne in my hand, I'm not concerned!"

You see... after Scythia accidentally published the video online, in less than a day, it achieved 14.000.000.000 of views, and it basically spread like the plague. And that was extremely concerning and scary, because, after all, the world only has 7.000.000.000 people, which means that there is life outside of Earth and they have been using our internet. It had already been two days, and for all this time, Fuyuki wondered how many aliens had he met disguised as humans in the internet and fell into a deep identity crisis, because everything he knew was wrong.

"C'mon, Fuyuki, please! We have to do something to stop this madness!" Minori pleaded. For some reason (plot), she and Fuyuki had been the only ones not infected by Scythia's song, and they were the only ones who could do something to restore everything back to normal. Minori didn't actually care about the world, she just wanted to be with Fuyuki. "It was probably only a glitch in the system or something. We need to act."

"I guess you're right. Let's go." said Fuyuki, suddenly changing his mind for some reason (plot). "We should go check the state of everyone else in the house."

And so, they travelled from room to room. Amber and Kyanite were singing Scythia's rap as a duet; Petalite was staring at a screen showing Scythia's rap, creepily motionless, and saying the lyrics emotionlessly and out of tune, while Copal and Cherry were screaming the lyrics; Rubellite and Moonstone were dancing and singing the song, but were too affected by the curse to realize they weren't singing together.

"Oh, geez, everyone is doing so bad," Minori remarked. "It's fine, I never liked any of them anyway."

"What was that?" Fuyuki asked obliviously.

"I said we should free them from this transe!"

"We should try and find Scythia, then!"

Both of them arrived at Scythia's room, to see the door was closed, but they could hear constant muffled sounds from inside. Despite all the fear, Fuyuki reunited enough courage to grab the doorknob, spin it and push...

" _ **ROUND AND ROUND, LET THE CITY TURN, PARTY IN THE HILLS, WE CAN PARTY IN THE BURBS! ROOF ON FIRE, LET IT BURN, CHAMPAGNE IN MY HAND, I'M NOT CONCERNED!**_ "

The noise literally exploded from the room, sending both of them flying back and falling to the ground. It was so great that they could literally see the sound taking physical form: that of Scythia singing crazily to the beat and screaming. It was surely a cursed image that Fuyuki and Minori wanted to delete from their minds, especially when Scythia started slapping her... let's keep this PG.

"Scythia! Turn off the song!" Fuyuki screamed, but his voice was muted by all the sound.

Getting up with lots of effort, Fuyuki managed to get on his feet and started walking towards the inside of the room, feeling the wind pushing him back with the strength of a thousand hurricanes. He could feel blood streaming out of his ears like two big red waterfalls, and it even blew away his hair like a wig, but he didn't give up and came inside to see Scythia dancing over her bed, with four huge speakers on every corner of the room. He turned them all off, freeing them from the song.

"Fuyuki! I don't know what happened!" Scythia said. "But I don't regret anything, because if I hadn't done that, I'd never have seen this GEM!"

Scythia then took out a cell phone (Fuyuki's cell phone) and opened a video, showing it to Fuyuki and Minori. The video showed Ketsume screaming the lyrics of the rap and dancing like a madman. It was so gross that after the first 10 seconds, Fuyuki had to go to a corner to vomit his insides out.

"Scythia, we have to destroy this song! It's the only way to turn everything back to normal!"

"Okay, I don't care! As long as I can use this video to blackmail Ketsume, I'm totally fine with anything!"

Fuyuki grabbed his phone and deleted the published video and the recording. A wave went past them as the curse was finally broken, and everybody became normal again.

"Phew... you saved the world! Because of this, you should probably get a reward, and I can give it to you, Fuyu..." Minori then realized Fuyuki wasn't there. "Fuyuki?"

Minori and Scythia turned around to see Fuyuki holding his phone.

"You know, when I think about it... it's actually a really nice beat." he said, and started recording. " _Round and round, let the city turn, party in the hills, we can party in the burbs! Roof on fire, let ir burn~ Champagne in my hand, I'm not concerned~_ "

And, thus, the world fell into the curse again:

_Round and round, let the city turn_   
_Party in the hills, we can party in the burbs_   
_Roof on fire_   
_Let it burn_   
_Champagne in my hand, I'm not concerned_

**Author's Note:**

> Round and round, let the city turn  
> Party in the hills, we can party in the burbs  
> Roof on fire  
> Let it burn  
> Champagne in my hand, I'm not concerned


End file.
